


Heartbreaker

by kurasio



Series: Heartbreaker [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 李馬克眨了眨眼，還是把他那杯酒推了過來，說可是你不會喜歡的。你怎麼知道？我半趴在吧台上用手指撥弄著酒杯，已經有些失了興頭。因為你喜歡甜的，他用篤定的口吻說。我終於還是笑了出來。幾秒之間情緒擺盪過頭了，我想。然後抓起他的杯子一口乾掉。他沒說錯，我真的不喜歡這種味道。可是我就是想要。





	1. Chapter 1

如果有人想知道這個故事的開頭——我是在一間錄音室認識李馬克的。

彼時他還在大學裡上課，穿著優衣庫的格紋襯衫跟卡其色短褲，白色球鞋乾乾淨淨，和他給人的印象很相符。他就那樣推開玻璃門探頭進來，問我徐煐淏先生在嗎。

煐淏哥——！

我朝裡頭喊人，徐煐淏很快就從後面出來，手上還捧著裝泡麵的鍋。

喔，馬克來了啊，先坐先坐......楷燦幫我招呼一下我洗個碗。

煐淏哥別急，叫做馬克的男生像是要用全身攔住匆匆忙忙的徐煐淏，眼睛瞪得大大的說不上來有點像哪個卡通人物，倒有點好笑。

於是我就笑了，徐煐淏像是想撓撓頭，最後還是妥協地跟他的客人在門口的沙發坐下。我說冰箱裡有麥茶，幫你們倒一杯吧。

這是楷燦，來幫忙的，我彎下腰從小冰箱把冷水瓶撈出來的時候聽到徐煐淏簡單地把我給介紹了一遍，把茶端給他們的時候徐煐淏又拉住我，說這是馬克。

嗯，我剛剛聽到你叫他了，我故作認真地點點頭。徐煐淏看出我在搞笑，馬上笑了出來，不過那人顯然聽不懂這個玩笑，還是瞪大了眼拘謹地點頭。我是李馬克，24歲。

噢，那是馬克哥了。我說。

徐煐淏跟我說李馬克也是海歸，喝酒的朋友輾轉介紹的，說認識的小男生在找地方錄Demo。趁李馬克站在錄音室裡頭試麥克風的時候我盯著他看了好一會，然後又被拍了下頭叫我回櫃檯。什麼啊，我也想看......，我故意用撒嬌的聲音說。徐煐淏一直滿吃我這套的，最後還是妥協叫我去把外頭門鎖了再進來。

Mark, you can start whenever you're ready.

徐煐淏戴上耳機，熟門熟路地從這一頭指示著。

玻璃那頭的李馬克抬起頭，看了我一眼又移開了視線。Okay，他也用英文回話，let's get it.

李馬克是玩Hip-hop的。

他開口我才知道。我咬著可樂的吸管趁徐煐淏沒空整治我戳了戳他的側腹，你沒說他是唱rap的，我還以為他會突然來首電台司令。

他看上去像那種？徐煐淏突然一副興致勃勃的樣子，我隨便點頭，把飲料吸得簌簌作響。李馬克停下來看我們，又露出那種不好意思的傻笑。我可以再試一次嗎？他有些靦腆地問。

當然當然，徐煐淏比了個手勢，又再從頭開始。說起來我看他幫人錄音很多次了，不是說很少看他這麼投入，但該怎麼說呢......，或許是可以用英語無障礙溝通的關係？我歪著頭，手撐在下顎有些走神，又再看向錄音室裡那個瘦瘦的身影。

 

怎麼，馬克很有趣吧，徐煐淏笑著說。我假裝沒聽見，但大概稍微有點明白他的意思。

第二次跟李馬克見面是在酒吧，我沒預期會見在那裡見到他，尤其是在那種對我來說稍微有點特殊意義的日子裡。也許是前陣子忙著期中很久沒出來聚會，我醉得很快，於是在看見那雙圓圓的眼睛的時候沒有馬上反應過來。

那是誰，李帝努附在我耳邊問。

誰？我側過頭，鼻子就撞在李帝努的顴骨上。李帝努也沒躲開，他就這樣，早習慣了我們這些都不是很在乎距離的人。我又問了一次，他乾脆用兩隻手把我的臉往那邊扳過去。

......噢，是馬克，我盯著人幾秒之後心不在焉地說。李帝努像是還想問什麼，我嫌煩就乾脆把他往旁邊推，擠過幾個人來到了吧台旁邊找到了李馬克。

嗨，他說，不曉得為什麼表情繃得要命，我看到這樣的人就想要逗一逗，於是也湊在他耳邊說，馬克哥怎麼來這啊。

啊，就是，跟人約了......，他露出不自在的表情躲了躲，卻不曉得這正中我的下懷。酒吧人很多也是真的，我故意跟他靠得很近讓肩膀一直碰到也是真的；李馬克端著一杯飲料，我問他喝的是什麼，他僵硬地說，就是個shot。

一般來說我不是個自討沒趣的人，碰灰個兩次就會自己離開，可那天大概是喝多了又在興頭上，總有種想要從他那裡索討點什麼才甘罷休。李馬克見我不說話，就問，不用回朋友那裡去嗎？

可我想跟你聊天，我說。

李馬克像是有點堂皇，不曉得該說些什麼，又把杯子拎到面前。我問他約的人呢？好像會晚點，他像是想摸手機出來確認時間，又覺得於情不能那樣，憋屈得很。

我幾乎要忍不住笑出聲來。於是傾過身去，說，請我喝一杯吧，馬克。

他說好。

不問我為什麼嗎？

為什麼？

我伸出一隻手指，幾乎要戳上他的鼻頭，然後得意洋洋地說：今天我生日喔。

李馬克突然笑了起來，他抓住我伸過去的手指。你叫楷燦是嗎，煐淏哥說的，他突然話多了起來，然後用兩手握住我的手很誠摯地說：生日快樂。

隨即又放了開來，問我要點杯什麼。我會請客的，李馬克說著就要叫酒保來。換我拉住他。

我說，我要你那杯。

他又愣住了。

我幾乎要覺得沒趣起來，李馬克完全沒感覺我在泡他，到底是我太拙劣還是他過於遲鈍，說起來都好笑。李馬克眨了眨眼，還是把他那杯酒推了過來，說可是你不會喜歡的。

你怎麼知道？我半趴在吧台上用手指撥弄著酒杯，已經有些失了興頭。

因為你喜歡甜的，他用篤定的口吻說。

我終於還是笑了出來。幾秒之間情緒擺盪過頭了，我想。然後抓起他的杯子一口乾掉。他沒說錯，我真的不喜歡這種味道。

可是我就是想要。

李馬克仍然有些錯愕，我乾脆把他拉過來，在他嘴角親了下匆匆說聲多謝款待，然後轉身離開。離開的時候他沒攔我，或者什麼其他動作，可我也沒回頭確認他會是什麼表情。

我後來想，應該要確認一下再走的。

真是可惜。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不能怪我，我想，雖然我的確也有幾分故意，可是李馬克有千百個方式可以躲避，他都沒有。  
> 第二次了。  
> 他的唇有肉桂的味道，我很喜歡。

出來混總是要還的。

這句話我也算親身驗證。

 

我開始在徐煐淏那裡打工是20歲剛過的時候，總是認識的朋友的朋友這種淺薄的關係，偏偏就能把人與人串成複雜的環帶。徐煐淏說他的錄音室缺個人坐櫃檯，就叫我去做報表。

你也知道你哥我看不太懂數字，更不懂韓文。徐煐淏隨便找藉口就像我會相信似的，但好歹算個額外收入，我也沒理由拒絕。徐煐淏對我挺好的，就是太把我當小孩對待，出門約會還問我要不要一起去，偏偏要喝酒的時候又不揪。

我在櫃台後面無聊地撐著頭，備忘錄裡頭寫著李馬克會在15點來使用C室，那大概是半小時之後的事。然後徐煐淏在5分鐘前拎著車鑰匙匆匆忙忙說要出去一趟，我甚至還來不及問他跟李馬克要怎麼計費。

算了，那反正也不是最重要的事。

說實話我還沒想好等下要怎麼跟李馬克打招呼的時候他就又推門進來了。我瞄了眼牆上的鐘，明明跟上一次抬頭差不到2分鐘。李馬克大概也發現了，他說嗨，沒等我回話又說，煐淏哥傳訊息來說他今天不在，讓你幫我一下。

我有些想翻白眼，快受不了他們這些海歸，想到什麼就說什麼好像絲毫不怕尷尬。但還是點點頭，你先坐一下，我去開裡頭空調。

啊，提早開始也可以嗎？李馬克用的是問句，卻很自動地要往裡面走。

反正沒人，我聳聳肩去把玻璃門鎖了起來。

李馬克今天穿的草綠色套頭衫跟牛仔褲，細框眼鏡被罩式耳機擠得歪掛在鼻梁，見我瞅著他就露出一個無奈的笑臉。

度數深嗎？我調著自己耳機的音量一邊問，李馬克吐出一個也不算是很大的數字，一邊比了個手勢告訴我聽得很正常。

那摘掉也可以吧，眼鏡。

摘掉就看不清楚了。李馬克回答得太正經，害我不禁懷疑他哪根筋沒有接對。我說，我知道，近視的人不都這樣，揮了手說開始吧。李馬克點頭，他進入自己世界的方式很迅速，眨個眼的時間都不用。我點擊著滑鼠看向螢幕，確認自己有好好把那段聲紋錄進音軌，才讓自己聽得專心一些。

他的聲音很脆，帶著點韌性，又不拖泥帶水。

我聽的Hip-hop不多，雖然現今流行的歌曲多要帶點rap，偏偏我就喜歡靈魂與藍調。但要我說的話他的節奏感大概非常好，拍點踩得準了就像貓步走在窄牆，一步步都恰到好處。

或許他也會喜歡MJ？

 

我抬起頭，李馬克的視線正好看向這裡。我想聽一下錄得怎麼樣了，他說，然後我才發現他停了下來。我說好，敲了幾下鍵盤就把他的聲音放了出來。

李馬克聽完一遍，露出了像是若有所思的表情。我問他覺得如何，他卻說覺得很有趣。

你有聽過自己的錄音嗎？

或許有，小時候，一兩次。我猜他會想再試一次，先把音檔儲存起來。

很有趣，李馬克又說了一次，你應該試試。

我點點頭說也許。

他又試錄了兩次，第二次時我稍微聽了下歌詞，才後知後覺地發現應該是他自己寫的。他試著在某幾個轉折的地方加重力道，某幾句又貼在麥克風上像是戀人絮語。錄完之後他又要求放出來聽，然後問我覺得如何。

我敷衍地說都不錯，又說我只是來打工的，你不該問我。李馬克就是那種把情緒都寫在臉上的人，於是我馬上就看出他一點也不滿意我的回答，只好又補了句：但我滿喜歡你最後一次的嘗試，聽起來很克制，其實飽滿得快要溢出來。

他大概不知道自己的表情一直都那麼誠實，我猜。

 

結束後我送他下樓，說送其實也就跟到門邊。狹小的樓梯間沒開燈，李馬克拿出手機說交換個聯絡方式吧，背著光問得太自然我險些都要跟著點頭。

但我就是擅長惹人討厭，故意湊過去靠在他的肩膀上，說你倒是很不計前嫌。他明顯僵住了，我忍不住笑了出聲，李馬克才知道又被我作弄。那也不算什麼前嫌，他看起來有些不快，但還是禮貌性地說。手機捏在手裡還沒收，於是我就拿過來，點開通訊軟體輸自己的帳號。

你剛剛有句歌詞，我輸完號碼把手機還給他，想了想又問。李馬克抬起頭來，眉毛揚起的角度很有趣。

主題還是主體什麼的，我說，那個部分，我很喜歡。

李馬克啊了一聲。他看向我的方式很難以形容，像是欣喜又有些複雜。我等了會，幾乎不耐地想要結束這個話題轉身離去，李馬克就開了口。

主題跟主體，他說。主題跟主體都是你，但我不覺得厭煩。

李馬克什麼時候摘下了眼鏡，我在那一刻突然遲鈍地想，是在第二次錄音的時候嗎？還是最後聽完音檔他把瀏海往後撥的時候。那雙眼睛在黑暗裡閃閃發光，像一隻溫順的大貓，我伸手碰到他的鬢角，往耳朵後面順了順。

不能怪我，我想，雖然我的確也有幾分故意，可是李馬克有千百個方式可以躲避，他都沒有。

第二次了。

他的唇有肉桂的味道，我很喜歡。

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 床單是鵝黃色的，被水漬暈開了一塊，李馬克也不在意，一邊把瓶蓋轉回去，回過頭問我要不要沖個澡。  
> 我說但我更想再做一次，一邊伸手去撈他。李馬克的手臂被我拉下來的時候他還有些愣著，隨即又笑了起來。  
> 然後他說，那也不是不行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及性事描寫。

李馬克看起來是個淡薄的人，實際觸碰才知道不是。他帶我回他的租屋，離車站不遠的頂樓加蓋，爬上六樓的時候我已經覺得背上出了一層汗，李馬克開了鎖，背對著我進門就要去開門燈。我伸手扯住他，將他寬鬆的棉質上衣脫了下來。

他傾過身來吻我，舌尖在我的門牙上停了一下。當他的手鑽入衣擺滑上來碰到腰骨時，我才發現那雙手不像我以為的低溫。

李馬克做愛的時候面無表情，頂多有些隱忍，我想伸手去碰他的眉骨就被抓住按回床上。你倒、啊、很喜歡......喜歡掌控主導權，我在他頂進來的時候氣喘吁吁地說，李馬克像是被說中了心事，抓住髖骨的力道更用力了一些。

短暫的性事結束之後我趴在他的那張床墊上環視了一番，李馬克又套上那條牛仔褲，掛在精瘦的腰骨上，不知道是不是剛做完愛，坦蕩蕩的看上去倒是很色情。他從冰箱拿了礦泉水，扭開喝了兩口才想起來問我要不要。我還懶得爬起來，仰著頭衝著他笑說不然你餵我吧。

你怎麼就喜歡搶別人在喝的，李馬克笑了起來，還是拿著寶特瓶湊到我的嘴邊。我就著他的手喝水，從唇邊溢出來，流下來滴在他的床單上。

床單是鵝黃色的，被水漬暈開了一塊，李馬克也不在意，一邊把瓶蓋轉回去，回過頭問我要不要沖個澡。

我說但我更想再做一次，一邊伸手去撈他。李馬克的手臂被我拉下來的時候他還有些愣著，隨即又笑了起來。

然後他說，那也不是不行。

做完第二次之後我有點腿軟，李馬克卻一點溫存也不留就把我推進浴室說他要換床單。我沖完澡，李馬克在浴室門口放了新的短褲跟T恤。我把浴室那條毛巾直接拿來用了，掛在脖子上就晃回床邊問他要不要一起去吃點什麼。李馬克正在把新的床單角塞進靠牆那一邊的床板，頭也不回地問我想吃點什麼。

我說那就去吃大學旁邊的燉雞吧，從這裡去好像公車搭個三四站，邊從地板上撿回進門就亂丟的包，翻出手機來查看地圖。李馬克就走了過來，說頭去吹乾。

我不知道你的吹風機在哪啊。

他就嘆了口氣從浴室的架上給我拿過來。

 

李馬克在加拿大唸商管，回國卻考了社會所，我至今搞不懂這其中的關聯，卻隱約覺得可能跟他做的音樂類型有那麼一點脫不掉的關係。我們又在錄音室見了幾次，整理預約簿的時候我開玩笑地跟徐煐淏說怎麼他像掐準了我的班表似的。徐煐淏看了我一眼，慢條斯理地說，或許人家就真的問了我你的排班呢。

他那麼一說我倒心虛了起來。

我們也約在錄音室以外的地方，通常是他家，或者吃完飯去他家。李馬克拒絕跟我去吧裡喝酒，他說你好像喝醉了就喜歡亂親人，一臉道貌岸然以為我聽不出他話裡帶著笑意的句尾。我說你太小看我了，沒有喝醉我也可以亂親人的，說著就抓住他的下巴親了幾下。彼時我們坐在路邊吃辣炒豬腸，李馬克挑起眉，卻沒有阻止我一路從大腿往他的膝蓋骨摸去。

可能是他太縱容這些小動作了，以至於我沒搞清楚狀況。

做愛以外的時間我們也可以聊得無邊無際，我們聊電影，李馬克說他真的不能看驚悚片，我遂哼起了咒怨的配樂，他差點要伸手往我脖子掐去。過一會他又說，你哼起歌來很特別，適合唱那種甜得膩人的歌曲。

像是哪種？橙子焦糖？

啊不是......，李馬克又那樣誇張地笑了起來。Bruno Mars？那種歌詞讓人起雞皮疙瘩的歌。因為你的聲音很特殊，像是那種要放在茶杯上悶軟的荷蘭餅乾。

我噢了一聲，翻了個身看向他。李馬克講到盡興時那種神采飛揚的模樣很討人喜歡，我猜他不知道。我把他的枕頭抱在懷裡，用他的音響接了自己的手機假意要放音樂。李馬克聽見小房間裡飄蕩起自己的聲音時抬起頭來，眨著眼睛像是有些意外。

你想當歌手嗎？我歪著頭問。李馬克的呼吸與音頻錯落著，我猜他沒有聽清楚，但他還是深深吸了口氣。

與其說歌手，我覺得音樂好像是我的一部份。

李馬克那樣說的時候將手伸了起來， 他沒有看我， 好像完成了一次與自己的對話。

 

我開始將李馬克的聯絡當做生活中的一種嘗鮮般的注意焦點，他很有趣，我跟李帝努說，對方就發出困惑的聲音。我還是沒聽懂你們怎麼搞在一起的，李帝努嚅喏著說，隨後又擺著手說但我也不想再聽更多細節。

我用那種平常吐出幾可亂真的胡言亂語的姿態把啜了一半的柯夢波丹往李帝努面前一推，煞有其事地說，想睡一個人就是一瞬間的起心動念而已。

李帝努點點頭，又搖搖頭。我倒覺得跟你平常的進程比起來效率有點太高了。他像小心翼翼地找著不那麼直接的說法，我卻知道他說的一點也沒錯。

或許我就是想談戀愛了呢，我慢慢地說，假裝心理有底，卻比誰都還清楚那是什麼感覺。李帝努十分了解我，他伸出舌頭舔著杯緣的鹽粒，用同樣溫吞的速度問，那李馬克知道你想跟他談戀愛嗎？

我搶過他的瑪格麗特，用行動展現拒絕回答。

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 包廂裡兩兩黏著坐的時候我開始覺得沒意思，怎麼不直接去開房算了，腹誹著點開通訊軟體視窗，最後一則訊息傳出去已經是三四小時前，卻一直沒有被已讀。照理來講我應該要習慣這種狀況，然後隨便找個人出來排解這種有些幼稚的寂寞。  
> 可是偏偏是今晚，今晚我只想跟一個人共享這份寂寞。

我與李帝努的緣分始於乳臭未乾的時代，彼時我們對時間還沒有概念，但在跨越成人的界線時嘗試的每件事情似乎都有他參與了一腳。因此當我趴在吧台邊的位子看他用那種前所未見的笑臉迎接來人時覺得好像一切都恰如其分，於是伸了個拐子叫他今晚負責埋單。

李帝努沒空理我，他忙著處理他剛發芽的戀情。我趴在木質吧台上伸展著肩臂，真好，我舔了舔嘴唇，聽得不太清楚又再說了一次。

第二天我有些宿醉，傳訊息要人幫點名就溜去徐煐淏那裡。他見我一臉慘淡先是很沒良心地笑了幾聲，才說去泡點熱茶喝吧，裡頭還有餅乾。我在茶水間裡翻出年初人家送的紅茶，一邊燒熱水還是忍不住問他到底怎麼會認識李馬克的。徐煐淏站在門口要笑不笑地看我，說怎麼不直接問馬克就好。

我抬起頭，才發現被抓住得很剛好，於是也就不兜圈子直接問，哥到底跟不跟我說。

也沒什麼啊，泰容你記得吧，他說在車站看到街頭表演找人即興，剛好挑中了馬克，聽了一下覺得小朋友挺不錯的就把人拎來你TEN哥的酒吧。徐煐淏聳了聳肩， 好像一切都那麼順理成章。泰容問他想不想試著錄音看看， 就叫我借地方給他用。

那泰容哥怎麼不來看看？我隨口問著，邊將熱水倒進壺裡沖開了茶葉。徐煐淏走過來找出兩個杯子，邊又從冰箱拿出牛奶。

他大忙人，Demo我都有寄給他了，應該跟馬克私底下有聯絡吧。

我點頭，假裝沒有很在意這個話題。徐煐淏又問起學校的事，邊說別以為我不知道你今天又翹課過來的吧，該放點心在正事上面。說到這個程度我也只能乖乖點頭，在櫃檯後面攤開還是塞在包包裡的原文書。

說起來馬克也說最近在準備報告，大概沒什麼時間過來。

是喔。

你也是吧，期中考。徐煐淏揉揉我的腦袋，轉眼又晃了出去。

 

偶爾我很討厭這種被戳中軟肋的感覺，當對方是李帝努的時候我會毫不客氣地發難，但出於徐煐淏嘴裡的時候除了誠實點頭以外也不能說什麼。我問李帝努是否已決定了就業方向，他說有想過，沒想法，遂又被我沒好氣地翻個白眼。你怎麼突然想問這個？李帝努問。

我沒有回答，又問那你要怎麼確認是真的喜歡一個人而不是一頭熱，這次換他對我露出大驚小怪的表情。

李馬克依然用想到才看一下手機的頻率回著我沒營養的訊息，久了我遂也有些疲乏，於是也就一兩週過去沒有聯繫。

主科結束那天不知道誰說要去唱歌，卡拉OK的包廂裡混雜了酒臭跟雜牌菸的味道，我縮在沙發邊邊舔著啤酒瓶，看大家輪流上台唱那些老掉牙的歌曲。包廂裡兩兩黏著坐的時候我開始覺得沒意思，怎麼不直接去開房算了，腹誹著點開通訊軟體視窗，最後一則訊息傳出去已經是三四小時前，卻一直沒有被已讀。照理來講我應該要習慣這種狀況，然後隨便找個人出來排解這種有些幼稚的寂寞。

可是偏偏是今晚，今晚我只想跟一個人共享這份寂寞。

這種限定且偏執的感覺愈發明顯，我無法否認。於是在還沒醉得太醉的時候站起來宣布我要回家了，然後抓起外套匆匆走出包廂。隔音門做得很不徹底，裡頭不知道誰點了一首One More Night。

Yeah baby give me one more night，我不可抗力地跟著哼了起來。

 

我走到街上撥了李馬克的電話，第一次他沒有接聽，於是我又撥了第二次。這次他在響了第二聲的時候接通。

東赫？

啊，我笑了起來，你怎麼知道我的名字。

我怎麼會不知道呢。李馬克聽起來有些無奈，他又問，你在外頭嗎？聽起來風大。

我沒有回答。可以去你那嗎？我說。

他啊了一聲，聽起來有些為難。我在泰容哥這裡，不在家。

我可能喝太多了，對著手機說，可是我好想見你噢。

然而那頭安靜了下來，那是一陣不算太短的沉默，我都可以聽見其他人說話的聲音，在我不知道的地方商討著關於李馬克的音樂跟李馬克的未來，光是這樣我就嫉妒得要命。可是我無法不屏息，數著李馬克的呼吸聲，直到他再次開口。

對不起，李馬克說，我好像還沒準備好開始一段新的關係。

操，那你就不要隨便跟生活中會見到面的人上床。

 

我試著不要大吼大叫，在他來得及說出下一句話之前掛掉了電話。我又撥給李帝努，還沒撥通就知道這實在不太對，於是乾脆把手機關掉隨便招了輛車去可以把自己弄得更醉一點的地方。

而我也知道李馬克其實沒有做錯什麼，招惹他的人是我，他甚至非常誠實。我就應該在李帝努警告我的時候跳船，可我真的太生氣了，我氣的是甚至沒有控訴他做了什麼過分的事的資本，只有我一個人在台上，像個白癡在唱獨角戲。

我就不該在喝醉的時候亂搭訕，應該要停留在認識的朋友的朋友的關係。那樣就好，那樣就不會有什麼損失。

即使潑灑出來無法收拾的只有我自己的感情而已。

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 既然現在也不知道，那也不用特地再說一遍吧。我不耐地轉開眼神。都已經是過去的事，我也不是很在意了。  
> 就這樣翻頁吧，我在他打算再說些什麼之前揮了揮手。徐煐淏站在轉角喊他進錄音室準備，李馬克慌張地看了他一眼又轉頭看我，就算這樣也可愛得要命，我笑了出來，覺得自己無藥可救。  
> 沒關係，我說，就這樣吧。

你喜歡MJ嗎？

喜歡。

那你知道我最喜歡MJ的哪首歌嗎？

給你三次機會，我伸出手。

 

再次醒來時已經是下午，我從包裡撈出躺在幾本書底下的手機充電，沖完澡晃了晃螢幕還是沒有畫面，才想起昨天是我自己關的機。李帝努傳了奇怪的貼圖，還有傳來說今天也幫你點名了作業自己看吧的訊息，李馬克的視窗也顯示了幾個未讀，大大的數字3掛在上頭。

夢境讓我頭痛，現實讓我想要撞牆。

於是我把對話記錄直接刪了，決定出門買杯咖啡醒神。在路口等公車時手機又響了起來，是徐煐淏。我接起來，他就問說昨晚又去玩啦？

考完了跟同學們去唱歌而已，我敷衍著回答，哥怎麼知道？

馬克跟我說的。

噢。

我無話可回，公車停在面前就走了上去，直到在後座找到位子坐下才聽見徐煐淏叨叨絮絮地還在說些什麼。

東赫啊，你有聽見我說話嗎？

嗯，有聽見有聽見。我隨口說。

你還好吧？

......不好。我將腦袋貼在車窗上委屈巴巴地說。頭好痛喔，哥。我閉起眼，等著他叨念不要再喝那麼多，或者乾脆兇一點罵我自討苦吃，可那頭只是嘆了口氣。徐煐淏說，你等下沒事就過來吧，我給你弄蜂蜜水。

我掛上電話，捏著鼻子小聲哭了起來。

 

那之後我減少了錄音室的排班，徐煐淏聽了我的決定說那挺好的，或許也到了真的該多花一點心思在本分上的時候了。李帝努也開始約不出來，和他美滋滋的戀情少不了什麼關係，於是難以揮霍的夜晚就變得更加漫長。

跟李馬克還是在錄音室碰了一兩次，他總是看著我，像是要說些什麼，最後又低下頭把那些都吞回去。我躲在櫃檯後面念財會理論，戴起耳機聽90年代的電影配樂。

我開始避開一些西洋搖滾和流行樂曲，但凡容易聯想到李馬克的事情都太敏感，倒不是怕自己又不小心在路邊隨便就哭出聲來，而是怕那種明明鼻酸卻又掉不出眼淚的矯情感覺。

不過是一時暈船，我不應該那麼脆弱。

夏天的尾巴被掐掉的時候我找了個實習機會，業界小有名氣的新創，跟徐煐淏提起的時候他沒說什麼，揉亂了我新染深的頭髮說有空還是可以過來坐，吹吹免費的冷氣順便幫你哥我打理雜事。我點頭說那當然，像以往撒嬌那樣抱住他晃了幾下不肯放開。直到聽見玻璃門被推開才回過頭，站在那裡的人穿著米色的棉質針織衫，臉上的表情說不上是困惑還是奇怪，徐煐淏又拍了拍我的肩膀才迎上前去。Mark來啦，坐一下。

李馬克說好，摘下他的漁夫帽在沙發上坐下，還是傻裡傻氣的模樣。我點個頭要離開，卻被李馬克喊住。

他說東赫，你最近好嗎？

挺好的，我說。

他盯著我看的時候總是睜著那雙圓圓的眼睛，好像我說出來的每一句話都可以影響他接下來會訝異地挑眉或是張嘴大笑，可我從來沒辦法預測。必須跟他這樣面對面讓我焦躁得要命，卻又怎樣都沒有辦法討厭這個人，即使是這個時候我都還是想要說出什麼漂亮的話逗得他笑掉下巴，或者溫柔地勾起嘴角，用無奈的語氣喊我的名字。

為什麼要喜歡這個人呢？

我找不到答案。

李馬克說，真的很對不起。我在走神沒有聽見前言後語，於是他又再說了一遍，拉聳著眉毛可憐兮兮的樣子讓我覺得很好笑。我把玩著手機，輕輕地說為什麼是馬克哥要道歉呢？明明就是我喝醉了。

我那時說、我還沒有準備好，李馬克捏著他的帽子，聲音聽起來莫名其妙的緊張。事實上就算是現在我也不知道到底算是怎樣，可是......

既然現在也不知道，那也不用特地再說一遍吧。我不耐地轉開眼神。都已經是過去的事，我也不是很在意了。

就這樣翻頁吧，我在他打算再說些什麼之前揮了揮手。徐煐淏站在轉角喊他進錄音室準備，李馬克慌張地看了他一眼又轉頭看我，就算這樣也可愛得要命，我笑了出來，覺得自己無藥可救。

沒關係，我說，就這樣吧。

 

不要在一處跌倒兩次，決定以後就覺得身心舒暢。李帝努沒有約會的下午跟我在連鎖咖啡廳裡，從近況聊到新的實習。他問我有沒有推薦的工作歌單，我就打開melon，心不在焉地問他要韓樂還是西洋歌，一邊滑過了暢銷榜。Thom Yorke的新歌掛在上頭，光是看見那個名字我就能喚醒那個嗓音，然後想起第一次見到李馬克的畫面。穿著格紋襯衫跟及膝短褲的男生，像個會唱Radiohead的人，我悄悄跟徐煐淏說。

然後李馬克皺著眉頭，對著麥克風說Yeah, let's get it.

我才知道原來他可以用聲音創造出一個自己的世界。

也許是我的方式錯了，我說。李帝努不解地看向我，伸手在我臉前揮兩下，再被我沒好氣地揮開。他湊得近了些，說嘿，你還好嗎？

我說，我還是很喜歡李馬克。之前我一直在想要怎樣才能停止，但現在發現好像沒有關係。我想要記住這種感覺。

即使那會使你痛苦。

對，像是心臟要爆炸那樣，可是還是很喜歡。這就是戀愛嗎，我問。

李帝努點頭。

你問過我怎麼確認到底是一頭熱還是真正喜歡上了誰。他說，這就是你分辨的方式，不只是從那個人身上得到的快樂，包括痛苦的時刻你都覺得珍貴的時候，你就知道這是一段真正的戀情。

我放下手機，將臉埋進了手心裡。

怎麼辦呢，我真的太喜歡這種感覺，又太討厭了。

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只是失戀而已，他打著呵欠說，年輕的時候都覺得我們不要改變，步入社會才發現人都是必須要一直一直往前滾動的。經歷的大小事把稜角都磨平了，你怎麼還能期待那個人還會是當初無所畏懼的模樣呢，只是希望在有限的時間裡可以互相陪伴罷了。

我開始過著單位租屋兩點一線的生活。

實習單位是個年輕老闆創業，做物聯網跟網頁技術諮詢，進去做專案助理說不忙也挺忙，但倒也不至於天天加班沒空吃飯。辦公桌隔壁座位是做UI的一個瘦瘦高高的男生，長得挺英氣說起話卻溫柔細緻，他問我叫什麼名字，我說叫楷燦。

我是廷祐，他說，金廷祐。

金廷祐是個奇妙的人，工作起來有股狠勁，有時叫他都聽不到，湊過去多喊幾聲他又嚇得要從椅子上跳起來，扁著嘴說對不起啊我沒聽見。中午吃飯的時候他會帶一盒水果，有時是兔子型的蘋果，或者切好的梨。我偶爾央他要個一塊，他索性就多切一盒給我，害我怪不好意思的。說起來就是太較真，我太少遇到這種開不得玩笑的人，拿捏上就小心翼翼了起來。但他只是搖搖頭，說你不要介意，我是喜歡才會這樣做的。

他是那種執拗的人，某些部份我們是很相似的，只是我太愛面子，不願輕易坦露。這方面他就都做得很好。

只是也容易受傷。

 

某天我請了半天假回學校跑一個文件蓋章，午休時間回到公司還沒進辦公室，就碰上金廷祐在走廊上講電話。我才要抬起手來打招呼，一打照面才發現眼眶已經紅了一圈。金廷祐見我瞪大了眼，只無聲地搖了搖頭。五分鐘後他回座位，看起來又一切正常地說楷燦不好意思，早上進來一份問券要麻煩你處理一下，做完傳給我就好。

我在下班時間的電梯才敢問他怎麼了，他偏過頭，說也沒什麼。

只是失戀而已，他打著呵欠說，年輕的時候都覺得我們不要改變，步入社會才發現人都是必須要一直一直往前滾動的。經歷的大小事把稜角都磨平了，你怎麼還能期待那個人還會是當初無所畏懼的模樣呢，只是希望在有限的時間裡可以互相陪伴罷了。

對不起喔，讓你聽了這些無聊的牢騷。金廷祐輕聲說，背著電腦包的左肩傾斜著靠向電梯的鏡牆，露出少見的疲態。

久了我才知道金廷祐也是個話癆，只是對著熟悉的人才會發作。楷燦或許懂這種感覺？他說，如果一整天都對著電腦不說話，好像時間就過去了而我不存在於時間之中，但有個人說話的時候我才能感受到腳踩著地面。啊，我還在現實裡啊，這樣。

他說話的時候倒是挺天馬行空的，講話速度很慢，會用兩隻手在眼前比劃，像是可以畫出一張生活的藍圖。我用單手撐在下巴聽他說話，若是被發現盯著看他也不會迴避眼光，偶爾我也覺得他像顆努力生長的樹，太用力向上看了，所以底下的人不會發現葉片間滴落著小雨。

我收下他的好意，才知道這樣的互相未來會發芽結實。

 

金廷祐有天問我，你聽廣播嗎？我搖搖頭，說沒有這種習慣。

週三我有個必聽的廣播節目，他說，恰好是在22:00，準備躺下來醞釀睡眠的時段。開始工作之後我有時前腳才到家，累到都只想攤在床上都不想動了，可還是要打開來聽DJ說說話才能安定心神。

我問那個DJ叫什麼名字？

DOYOUNG，金廷祐說，是DJ DOYOUNG，節目叫做Star Blossom。他將線上收聽廣播的地址發給我，說楷燦要是睡不著也可以點開來聽聽。

我說好，將網址加入書籤，但並沒有特別留意。彼時我仍處於一個不均等的狀態，我猜金廷祐或有察覺，因此雖全般地對我好，卻也正因著同事關係不會往具體的私人領域延伸太多，維持著一個恰好的距離感，讓我十分感激。

也因此當我再次想起這件事，正好是生活累積到了一個臨界點的時候。連日的加班身體也開始吃不消，金廷祐蒼白的膚色很容易就出了黑眼圈，還偏能過份認真地捧著我的臉端詳說我們老么又連臉都消瘦了。我唧哼著開玩笑說不然哥請我吃魚糕湯吧，天氣涼了就想吃點熱呼呼的東西。他也笑著說好啊，那現在出去吧，把做不完的留給明天。

離開辦公室的時候保全正在交班，金廷祐還在叨念著天冷你也不多穿些，我口頭敷衍著，出了電梯還低著頭從包裡撈票夾，一沒注意就撞上突然停下腳步的人身上。

哥？我疑惑地看向他，又隨著他的視線看到站在大樓門口的人。楷燦啊，對不起，說要請你吃宵夜的，可能要下一次了。金廷祐說著越來越小聲，我看向他，那個表情我只見過一次。

我輕聲說，那當然，我會記著的。

 

回到租屋我用手機點開廣播，從小冰箱裡翻出微波炒飯，放進微波爐裡定時。22時的DJ聲音很溫柔，我突然理解金廷祐說的那種生活上的小疙瘩都能被他的聲音梳理撫平是什麼意思。他放了一首Amy Winehouse，我閉著眼跟著哼唱I don't ever want to drink again，可是可是，我想或許在孤單的夜晚還是需要一點啤酒。氣泡在易開罐鉤環拉開的瞬間湧上來，像是金色的夢。

他又讀了幾封簡訊，用著舔舐傷口的語氣，像是可以充分理解那些曖昧而隱晦的訊息。

......這位說，喜歡的人跟自己的距離很遙遠，怎麼樣都追不上的感覺，這時要怎麼做比較好呢。嗯，我認為呢，這樣想的話不是太傷心了嗎。人不是用外在的價值和成就評估的，或許喜歡的那位真的很優秀，但是回過頭來，自己身上不是也有很多獨有的優點嗎。再說了，我認為無論是外人看來優秀或者不怎麼優秀，就算是再平凡不過的人，都有著平等能被愛的權利。

啊，是不是有點離題了......，DJ有些不好意思地笑了笑，隨即不著邊際地帶向下一個環節。接下來呢，是一首以這時間的調性來說可能有些突兀的歌，但推薦給我的朋友說歌詞有很讓人驚豔的部分，我聽了也很喜歡......，就借這個場合推薦給各位。

 

Vocal的聲音出來的時候我想這樣的節拍確實是突兀的，在將近深夜的時刻，但在下一個聲音我卻放下了鏟著炒飯的湯匙。那是我聽過的Beat，揉雜著一些新的什麼，我沒聽過的聲音以及我聽了無數次的。李馬克，我應該知道，當一個人身上有那麼純粹的能量全世界都無法阻止他的發熱。只是沒想到是在這麼無預警的時刻，隕石還沒擦上恆星就會燃燒粉碎。

來自TY和馬克的新曲，DJ的嗓音再次響起時我關掉了廣播，小公寓裡又安靜了下來，只剩廚房的這盞燈。

我把剩下的炒飯倒掉，走回房間倒進柔軟的床。那個和李馬克並肩躺在他的床墊上的時刻一直都存在我的記憶裡，很容易就顯得鮮明。他伸起手向未來，說音樂是他的一部分。

原來你的世界可以是這種模樣，我好像從來只摸著了邊際。

我看著漆黑裡的天花板，安靜地笑了起來。

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他問，要幫你拿杯飲料嗎？我說不了，你知道我只喜歡搶別人的。於是他點點頭，感嘆似地啊了一聲。那也無妨，說著把手裡的杯子推過來。  
> 可是我喜歡甜的，或許不會喜歡這個。  
> 他說我知道，但沒有收回手。

真的開始變冷的日子裡我在下班時間接到徐煐淏的電話。最近怎麼樣？實習得如何？有沒有多吃點？非得到我語氣明顯冷淡了下來才要進入正題。

你TEN哥最近有個聚會，指名要你來露臉，徐煐淏說完又頓了一下，但如果太忙也可以不來，你知道的。

不忙，我說，TEN哥請客一定要去的。況且我也很久沒見到煐淏哥了嘛。

也會見到其他的很多人，他溫和地提示著。

我知道啊，我知道，我知道的。

我掛了電話，轉身就找李帝努。我說陪我去吧，帶上你家那位，我太久沒喝了九成會醉得需要有人把我扛出場。李帝努說那倒是沒什麼問題，只是我懷疑有沒有那個必要。我問什麼意思，他說按理來講在這種場合你是不會自己一個乖乖回家的。我說人總是會隨時間改變的，說完才覺得聽起來有些熟悉。

李帝努猶豫地問，你是不是還喜歡李馬克。

我說我也不知道。我好久沒見到李馬克了，不知道他變成什麼樣子，現在是怎樣的人。當我喜歡著一個屬於過去的幻象時，還能算是喜歡著這個人嗎？那麼我的喜歡，在這個時地只與自己有關的情感，又是真正投射在他的身上嗎？

我反覆地疑問，沒有得到回答。

出門前半小時我套上酒紅色的毛衣，比起磚紅更襯膚色，送了這件上衣給我的人就是叫上我去聚會的人，對我施以糖果與鞭刑，帶來寵愛以及頭痛的人。TEN在我踏進他的領域的第一件事就是差人把我送到他的面前，他用一種上下審視的方式打量我，我也乖乖將手背在身後，等著那張漂亮的嘴唇下結論。TEN滿意地說我就知道這件上衣襯你，隨即又搖了搖頭說楷燦瘦啦，是不是沒有好好吃飯。

或許我是長高了也說不定，我開著玩笑，隨即又被這哥的眼神給憋回去。徐煐淏把我安在吧台就去四處兜轉了，TEN湊過來，說知道我為什麼找你來吧。

我漫不經心地說哥也戳破得太快，一邊拿眼在室內轉了一圈。不用多費心神就能找到我所想的那個身影，穿著灰色的高領針織衫，一頭黑髮向後梳得不甚整齊，下顎的線條和顴骨稜角都那樣顯眼而扎人。Mark是個好孩子，TEN說，我點頭，他又說你也是。

我偏過頭問他與一個耀眼到奪目的人待在一起是什麼樣的感覺。你會覺得快要被淹沒了嗎？要被焚毀而留下醜陋的燒跡嗎？或者是疲倦到想要就地蹲下，再也沒有辦法站起來。

TEN用著責備的口吻，語氣卻又如斯輕柔，說你總是想得太多。

或許是因為之前都想得不夠就魯莽行動，以致嘗盡了苦果。

不是的，或許只是時機不對而已。

 

李馬克轉過來的時候眼睛仍然那麼明亮，我險些要相信那句話。我低下頭拆袖口的掉線，在心裡輕哼著I knew you were trouble when you walked in，直到第四次的循環從頭聽見了附近窸窣的摩挲與低聲的請讓一讓。

TEN靠過來說我先走了，傾身撫摸我的背脊與肩胛像隻靈巧的貓，我說好，黑色的短靴就來到了面前。嘿，李馬克說，東赫，他喊我的名字，隨後又頓住，像是找不到正確該說些什麼卻又不得不開口。

我說嗨，抬起頭來，真正面對面的時候我才發現李馬克又更瘦了一些，臉頰凹陷的方式和凸起的手骨都讓人不忍直視。我說你看起來都不一樣了，聽上去像無聊的恭維，但我們都知道那之中還是有所差距。李馬克站在我的身旁，好久不見，他說，聽說你在實習了。

對。

你瘦了一些。

TEN哥也這麼說。

啊，TEN哥......，我得謝謝TEN哥。

我沒有問他為什麼，只是看著他的眉彎線條。李馬克小心地和我對視，他問，要幫你拿杯飲料嗎？我說不了，你知道我只喜歡搶別人的。於是他點點頭，感嘆似地啊了一聲。那也無妨，說著把手裡的杯子推過來。

可是我喜歡甜的，或許不會喜歡這個。

他說我知道，但沒有收回手。

或許我根本不該喝這個，我輕聲說，太久沒喝了，好像連一點點都會頭痛宿醉。我看向李馬克，他是我所認識的人當中擁有最漂亮的眼睛和最溫柔的眉毛，像隻年幼的獅子，將厚實的肉墊按上我的心臟。李馬克說，我並不是只想補償，我想要的或許更多一些。

或許？我笑了出來但他沒有。

李馬克快速地舔過下唇。你知道我很緊張，事實上我到現在也沒有準備好，只要站在你的面前我都是這樣。我想把事情都做好，在對的時間點，卻沒有料到人心從來就難以控制。我喜歡你的陪伴，也喜歡跟你待在一起時的我，可我又有點害怕跟你在一起的時候變得不太像我自己的感覺，好像你的存在太巨大，我很容易忘記自己原本的模樣。

那你現在找到了嗎？你原本的模樣。

我不知道，他搖頭，我猜人每一秒都在改變，與你相遇的這件事改變了我的本質，我那時不了解這個道理。

那現在呢，我問。李馬克說話的時候會下意識揚起眉毛，我總是想起你，他說，寫歌詞的時候跟錄音的時候，走在路上的時候，還有躺在床上的時候；我總是想起你的模樣，你說話的方式跟哼歌的聲音，還有你喝醉酒的時候眼睛閃閃發亮的樣子。

啊，我現在不讓自己喝得那麼醉了，我聽見自己的聲音顫抖著，於是用手按住了眼睛。我討厭這種感覺，因為太喜歡你感到痛苦，卻又只能依靠這種搖擺不定的感覺。

他湊過來，鼻尖碰上我的額頭像冰塊滑過那樣透涼，我仰起臉，緊閉的雙眼好像有水晶燈在晃蕩。我在他觸碰我的時候抓住了他背上的衣料，緊緊攥著，好像那樣就不會再有什麼遺落。

他說是，低聲地承諾，塞進我握緊的手心。在我摧毀傾塌之先，說出那句重要的話。

甜蜜又痛苦，像是入口酸澀的糖芯。

我喜歡你。

  
  
  



End file.
